


Love lesson N°1 - Touch me

by Sofy2801



Series: T&A Love collection [7]
Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Toby can't ignore the way his body reacts when he kisses Adil, but he has no clue on what to do...luckily, Adil is more than willing to teach him some love lessons.Narrated by Adil in first person





	Love lesson N°1 - Touch me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a mini-series within my serie "T&A love collection". There will be 4 love lessons, and they will be the final works of the series.
> 
> Than I'll start a new multi-chapter story with new characters and unexpected developments both for Toby and Adil lives.

We are in Toby’s room. I’m seated on his bed, he’s lying with his head on my legs. We’re talking, while I’m passing my hand in his hair, like we’ve done every night during the past week. The first week together…I still can’t believe it actually happened…

I’m so happy, these moments with Toby are the best of my day, even if I have leave at midnight, to let him have some hours of sleep.

“Adil?”

“Toby?”

He looks up at me, with a light blush on his face, and I know he’s going to make that kind of question…

“Can I ask you something very very personal?”

There we are.

“Of course”

“You are free not to answer…”

“Toby, I have no secrets, you can ask me everything you want to know”

“Have you been with many men before…me?”

I was waiting for this question since the start, it surprises me that it comes out only now. I’m happy he’s done it, it gives me the opportunity to talk about the “sex issue”. I’m sure Toby hasn’t any kind of experience, but he’s curious, and his body is reacting to our kisses. He pretends to ignore it, but it’s impossible to hide it.

I want to let him know that we can do a lot of pleasant things before actually making love.

“Not really. Is not that easy to find men like us, even if they are more than I thought…”

“And how do you know what to do…when you are…you know, together?”

He’s blushing more, and I can’t help to find it absolutely adorable…and sexy.

“Well, no one teaches you how it works, especially since relationship of this kind are considered unnatural. But I’ve discovered that it’s absolutely natural. I believe that, in the moment you realise you are attracted to men, your body is naturally prepared for all that this implies”

“Do you really think?”

“Yes, yes I do. And if you have the right partner, someone who makes you discover what you like and what you want, who teaches you how to give and receive pleasure, it’s wonderful”

Toby seats in front of me, looking at me with something I haven’t seen in his eyes before.

“Would you teach me?”

I smile to him.

“Of course, if that’s what you want”

He nods. I wait, because I feel there’s something else he wants to tell me, but he seems to think at the right words to say. Probably this is very difficult for him, I bet he’s never had any kind of “sexual” conversation with his brother or his school friends, being that shy.

I want him to feel completely at ease with me, free to tell me everything that passes in his beautiful mind.

“I’ve…been thinking about this a lot lately…I guess I’m ready to be more…intimate”

He’s nervous, he can’t stop moving his hands. He probably thinks I’m going to assault him right now but that’s not what I’ve planned for him.

“There’s no need to rush. We’ll take all the time to be confident with our bodies. There are many ways in which we can be “intimate” like you say”

He nods again, he seems to relax.

I place a hand on his neck, and bring him closer to kiss him. I love kissing Toby, I can’t have enough of feeling his soft lips on mine, his tongue exploring my mouth, his hands holding me like I can evaporate. And I know he likes to kiss me too, that’s why I use the kiss to gently push him down on the bed, covering just half of his body with mine.  
I can feel his and mine building erections, but I swear to him we’ll take it slowly, so I start to open his shirt, while still kissing him.

When I reach his belt, and I start to unbuckle it, I stop the kiss, to look at Toby and see if it’s alright. He’s got his eyes closed, biting his lower lip, and he unconsciously lifts his hips a bit up, as to let me know that I can go on.

I lower his zip and ignore the bulge in his pants, to slid my hand under his tank top, and touch his stomach.

He shivers at my touch.

Toby opens his eyes and smiles at me.

I move up towards one of his nipples, and he moans, arching his back when I brush over it. Very sensible…I have to remember this…

I kiss him again, and move to the other nipple, capturing his moan with my kiss.

“Adil?”

“Mmmhhh?” I murmur while moving my kisses on his neck and his jaw

“Can you touch me more…under?”

I stand on my elbow to look at him, his face flushed, his lips swollen from the kisses, his eyes shining with lust. He’s ready, and I immediately oblige.  
I keep on looking at him when my hand slid under his pants and takes hold of his very hard member.

“Oh, yes!”

Toby closes his eyes and I close mine too. I can finally touch him, his cock is so hard, and hot and the skin almost silky.  
I stroke him slowly and gently a couple of times, then pass my thumb on his tip, and Toby moans again, he takes my face in his hands and pulls me down to kiss me. I go on, moving my hand up and down according to his moves, because he’s started to move his hips.

He has probably felt my own hard cock rubbing on his leg because, when he stops kissing me he asks: “Can I do the same to you?”

How can I say no?

I lay on my side, making him roll a bit so that we’re face to face and he can open my trousers with a shaky hand. I’ve stopped my strokes, and just hold Toby’s member in my hand, waiting for him to do the same.

Finally, he reaches the goal and hesitantly holds my cock, making me shiver. Partly because is hand is cold, and partly because I wanted this to happen since the first kiss, and now that we’re actually doing it, it’s even better than in my dreams…

“Is it ok?” he asks when he starts to move his hand.

“More than ok, stop worrying about it”

“I’m sorry…I just…want to be sure to do it right”

“There’s no wrong or right Toby. Do what you feel, don’t think, just enjoy it”

I start to move according to his strokes, and restart to stroke him at the same time. Soon, our pace becomes one and our bodies move in a perfect harmony. We kiss to muffle our moans, and when I feel Toby’s is close to his orgasm I speed po to make him come first.

Surprisingly, he does the same with me and we come together, in the other’s hand, while whispering our names reaching our climax.

We lay like this, hands still under our pants, smiling happily.

“So, what do you think about your first love lesson, Mr. Hamilton?”

His smile wides and the shyness he had before seems to have disappeared.

“Oh, I like this subject a lot, I’m ready to do more practice and learn something new…”


End file.
